Luna cambiante
by EmmaRDoyle
Summary: Hay noches en las que todo tu mundo cambia para siempre, hay noches iluminadas por esa luna altanera. Este fic participa en el reto especial de noviembre "Nuevos cazadores de sombras" del foro "Idris: el hogar de los cazadores de sombras".


**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcas es propiedad de Cassandra Clare o de JK Rowling.

 **Aviso:** «Este fic participa en el reto especial de noviembre "Nuevos cazadores de sombras" del foro "Idris: el hogar de los cazadores de sombras"».

* * *

El sol del atardecer llenaba de una tonalidad anranjada el suelo de la biblioteca. Remus se sentía plenamente feliz allí rodeado de libros, el era mucho más tranquilo. Remus estaba hecho para vivir en la paz que esos documentos le daban. Sin embargo, su paz se vio alterada en el mismo momento en el que los hermanos Black entraron por la puerta gritándose.

—¿Tú que sabrás? Solamente eres un crío asombrado por las palabras de ese arrogante.

—¡Al menos ese arrogante me escucha, no como tú!

Remus dejó su lectura y se estiró en su silla esperando a que Sirius hablase antes de que él pudiera preguntarle a qué venía tanto escándalo.

—Hoy en la noche, reunión con el Círculo. Quiero verte preparado.

Remus frunció el ceño, ¿desde cuándo Sirius se involucraba con Valentine?

* * *

La sala era un claro ejemplo de arrogancia. Y de arrogancia él sabía bastante, en su familia parecía un segundo nombre que todos y cada uno de sus familiares parecía llevar. Valentine estaba en el centro de la sala, dejando claro que era él quien manbaba. A su lado estaba Jocelyn, con bastante mal aspecto, como si no hubiera podido descansar en mucho tiempo.

—Me alegra verte aquí, Sirius. Veo que Regulus me ha hecho caso y finalmente te ha invitado a una de nuestras reuniones. Por favor, entrad. No puedo permitir que os quedéis en pie. Lucian, trae dos sillas para nuestros invitados.

Valentine miró a Sirius retándole. Sabía de sobra que el moreno había venido para cubrirle las espaldas a su hermano. El amor volvía tan débiles a la gente que le asqueaba. Ese era el gran fallo que tenía Sirius Black, infravaloraba todo el potencial que su hermano pequeño tenía cegado por ese amor fraternal. Un potencial que él sí había sabido ver.

Valentine podía sentir como Sirius estaba midiéndose con él. Nunca se había llevado bien con el moreno con quien, a pesar de todo, tenía muchas cosas en común.

Siguió con la mirada como Lucian colocaba ambas sillas justo en frente de sí. La reunión prometía ahora mucho más que minutos antes. Cuando volvieran de la misión de aquella noche, tendría que felicitar a Regulus.

—Bien, como iba diciendo antes de que nuestros compañeros nos interrumpieran, esta noche tenemos una misión. ¿Qué os parece derramar un poco de sangre licántropa?¿Creéis que corroerá el suelo?

Remus miró a Sirius, ¿en qué demonios se había ahora metido Regulus? El menor de los Black tenía tanto talento para provocarle infartos a Sirius que el ojimiel todavía se estaba preguntando si respiraba.

—Y además, en esta grandiosa noche, podremos ver las tácticas de nuestros queridos compañeros...¡Sirius Black y Remus Lupin!

* * *

Sirius podía olerlo, el peligro estaba presente en aquella neblina que no se elevaba más de cinco centímetros del suelo. Casi como sabiendo que iba a ocurrir, tres hombres lobo se aparecieron en su camino. Al menos tenían una ventaja numérica respecto a sus contrincantes. Estaban encolerizados.

Sirius comenzó a esquivar y arrinconar al que parecía uno de los más fuertes.

Y entonces, sin que Sirius pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo, aquel enloquecido hombre lobo cuyos ojos parecían brillan de satisfacción enganchó a Remus mordiéndole con fuerza en el muslo. El tiempo pareció pararse en aquel mismo momento para él. La pelea que se desarrollaba alrededor suyo dejó de tener importancia, si es que alguna vez la había tenido. Allí tendido sobre el suelo agarrándose la pierna gritando estaba su parabatai, su amigo, su compañero de batalla, aquel a quien consideraba un hermano más.

Sirius comenzó a negar con la cabeza. No era capaz de escuchar nada a su alrededor, todo esto tenía que ser una pesadilla. Una pesadilla dirigida por las inteligentes manos de Valentine. El malévolo cazador de sombras les había dejado solos justo en el momento en el que aquella manada había aparecido en escena. Sirius se había encontrado cuestionándose a quien debería haber ayudado, si a su hermano pequeño con el que compartía la sangre o a su otro hermano, aquel que tantas veces le había ayudado a aclarar sus ideas.

Alguien le golpeó en el brazo con fuerza sacándole de su ensoñación.

—¡Black, despierta! ¡Te necesitamos centrado en la batalla!

—¡No, Remus está herido! ¡Tengo que ayudarle!

—Black, le ayudarás más si terminamos con estos hombres lobo. Tu hermano necesita tu ayuda también. Cubramos a Lupin antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Sirius gruñó. Lucian tenían razón, acabarían los cuatro muertos si no se ponía las pilas. Sin dejar de tener un ojo pendiente de Remus, embistió de nuevo contra aquel maldito subterráneo que había atacado a su amigo. Por mucho asco que Valentine le provocase, a veces se sorprendía entendiendo porque el atractivo rubio actuaba como actuaba.

Remus gimió tirado en el suelo. Su pierna no dejaba de sangrar tiñendo de un color oscuro la tierra bajo la que había quedado tirado como un fardo molesto. Sentía como todos sus músculos se crispaban de dolor a pesar de que su cerebro parecía querer bloquear esas emociones. Su visión comenzaba a ponerse borrosa y el resto de sus compañeros eran sombras difusas que se movían en la noche como si estuvieran bailando bajo la luz de aquella luna tan mortífera.

Remus no quería morir, no al menos así. Sentía miles de agujas en las yemas de sus dedos que arañaban la tierra intentando no gritar para llamar la atención de más miembros de la manada. Sus ojos se estaban cerrando sinitiéndose acunado por una sensación de calma que comenzaba a adormecer sus órganos. Sabía lo que estaba pasando, había leído sobre el tema. Había visto a más compañeros morir en el campo de batalla, pero nunca se había hecho a la idea de que es podría ser su futuro.

Intentó mover la pierna herida y miles de estrellas inundaron sus ojos. Necesitaba a Sirius, no podía irse sin despedirse de su parabatai. Por capricho del destino, pudo escuchar al primogénito de los Black hablar.

—¡Regulus, a tu izquierda! ¡Ten cuidado por Raziel!

Sirius vio por el rabillo del ojo como Regulus trabajaba mano a mano con Lucian. Tenía que reconocer que se movía con elegancia, sabiendo cuando girar y cuando atacar a su oponente. A pesar de la situación, Sirius sonrió orgulloso.

Hacía él venía aquel hombre lobo pardo que había atacado a Remus, sin pensárselo dos veces clavó con fuerza el cuchillo en el cuello del aquella criatura motivado únicamente por la rabia. Sirius sintió como la hoja se clavaba en la curtida piel del hombre lobo. Sabía que había dado en un punto blanco de su anatomía. Sirius notó calor en su mano manchada ahora de rojo y como entonces el hombre lobo caía sobre él como un peso muerto. La criatura estaba gimiendo intensamente, sus ojos anteriormente llenos de locura ahora le miraban sabiendo lo que el destino le deparaba.

Sirius se sintió terriblemente mal. Se había dejado llevar por las ansias de venganza y ese no era para nada su estilo. Se sintió repentinamente sucio por lo que optó por apartar el moribundo cuerpo de encima del suyo.

El hombre lobo gimió. Casi sin fuerzas, corrió hacia la profundidad del bosque desapareciendo en la oscuridad. Sus compañeros le siguieron, acabando así la pelea. Sirius suspiró.

Sin decir una palabra, se acercó al cuerpo de Remus que no dejaba de temblar. Lucian y Regulus se le unieron sin decir nada tampoco. Sirius comenzó a dibujar una runa de sanación con su estela, por muchas ganas que tuviera, no iba a permitirse llorar.

—Remus está herido, si Valentine se entera de que le ha mordido un hombre lobo, querrá acabar con él. Y todos los que estamos aquí sabemos que tiene la suficiente sangre fría como para hacerlo. Siento si te hacen daño mis palabras, Graymark.

—Tranquilo. Le conozco bien y sé lo que quieres decir. ¿Qué vas a hacer, Black?

—Después de lo que he visto hoy en la reunión, creo que lo más inteligente es que noz vayamos. Nos buscaremos otro instituto. Será una gran noticia para Valentine saber que me he ido. Tendrá vía libre para manejarte a su antojo, Regulus.

—Sé cuidarme solito, Sirius.

—Lo he podido comprobar hoy, siento haber infravalorado tanto. Supongo que quería tenerte protegido. Regulus, si Remus se llegase a transformar...esta...esta sería la última vez que sabrás de mí. Me iría con él. Y desapareceríamos.

—Lo sé, Sirius.

—Espero que también sepas que pase lo que pase, te quiero. Eres mi hermano pequeño. Somos familia.

Regulus sonrió, todos sus dientes blancos reflectando la luz de la luna.

—Black, permíteme darte un consejo antes de que os vayáis. Si Remus llegase a transformarse, busca a una bruja entre los subterráneos. Se llama Marlene McKinnon, decidle que vais de parte de Garroway.

Sirius levantó una ceja mientras ayudaba a Remus a mantenerse en pie. El cazador de ojos casi dorados estaba más pálido de lo normal debido a la sangre perdida, apoyánose en el hombre de su parabatai, consiguió estar a la misma altura que el resto de sus compañeros.

—¿Acaso tenemos una doble identidad, Graymark?

—Siempre hay que tener un plan de contingencia, Black.


End file.
